


Boys Will Be Boys

by SlytherinCarlin17



Series: Love at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinCarlin17/pseuds/SlytherinCarlin17
Summary: A love triangle between Harry, Draco...and Vince!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A cautionary tale, to start with. This is not a good story. This was my first finished work. I started it in Jr. High, and finished it freshman year in High School.
> 
> I didn't realize until very recently how closely this resembles My Immortal, which I only read this year. (2016) That's slightly embarrassing. 
> 
> While this story is not /essential/ for you to read to understand the other two stories in the series, it does give you a little hint at how much I've grown as an author since I published this on Quizzilla many moons ago. 
> 
> So, if you want to laugh at a dark, emo love story with no vampires, go ahead and read it.

Vince's POV

_We weren't in love, oh no, far from it_  
_We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit_  
_We were just young and restless and bored_  
_Livin' by the sword_  
_And we'd steal away every chance we could_  
_To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods_  
_I used her, she used me_  
_But neither one cared_  
_We were gettin' our share_  
_Workin' on our night moves_  
_Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues_  
_Workin' on our night moves_  
_And it was summertime_  
_And oh the wonder_  
_We felt the lightning_  
_And we waited on the thunder_  
_Waited on the thunder!_

I sat on the cot in my dorm, thankful the sorting feast was over. Every year it was the same. Poor unsuspecting first-years got sent to a house that would get their asses kicked every year. _Or maybe it was just me..._

I looked down at the adapted Muggle device from America in my hand. It was my savior on days like this. I was able to listen to music and get away from my life for just a while. A while was enough. The therapist had suggested it, and of course dad had agreed. Yet, it was just a simple Walkman. Even though he hated it, my dad made the thing better, because, after a bit of work, I could charge it with a simple spell, and that same spell made it usable in the castle. The anti-Muggle Magic didn’t affect it. 

There was a knock on the door, so I ripped the headphones out of my ears and stashed the iPod under my pillows. It was still a sort of contraband, so I didn’t want it getting taken. It was basically all I had.

"Enter..." I sighed. Every day I sounded more like my dad, and that was not a pretty thought. However, a grin quickly grew on my face when I saw who had come in. "Hey." My voice was soft as I scooted over on the bed to make room for Harry. He greeted me with a short, hot kiss. God, I loved how he could leave me breathless just saying hello. He had a way about him that left me speechless. 

"Why are you up here? Everyone's in the Common Room." I shrugged, glancing away, not wanting to tell him that I was avoiding everyone for a reason. It wasn’t me to hang out with the group of friends. They weren’t specifically my friends, just mutual acquaintances of Harry’s. Harry always wanted me to fit in with them, but I was an outsider in the same House. 

"You know how first day makes me feel..." He nodded, but instead of leaving me alone, he stood and pulled me up. "W-what are you doing?"

"You're not being a hermit this year. I'm bringing you down there. I promise, they're all excited to see you. You didn't even come to dinner." I growled in frustration as Harry dragged me out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. He never took no for an answer. Before I could get my footing when we hit the bottom of the staircase, I was attacked by hugs. I yelped as Hermione pulled me in tightly. I smirked as Ron glared at the back of her head.

"Oh, now you're jealous of a shirt-lifter?" Ron blushed at the term, which had me rolling my eyes. He still wasn't comfortable with me and Harry dating, but I'd known him for three years!

"No, Ickle Ronny is just jealous of any guy getting more loving than he does." I glanced up and smiled at Seamus and Dean, who had just walked into the Common Room. I couldn’t help but notice that they both looked really good. I would never have told Harry, this, though.

So there I sat, informing everyone of what I had been doing since school had let out last summer, trying to see if they really cared at all. All I would say is that it was classified information, and they knew that it wasn't "what" I'd been doing...but "who." I sat for some time just listening to Hermione talk about something to do with House Elves, the rest of the group groaning, but I couldn’t help be interested in her ideas. I thought it was wrong to have House Elves working, but it wasn’t like my father would listen to me and set them free.

After about two hours had gone by, I said good night, and walked back upstairs to our dorm. A sigh of relief came when I stripped out of my clothes and crawled under the cool sheets. It was dark, and I was able to just breathe. Soon after, Harry came in and joined me, lying in the bed next to mine. We talked quietly until, slowly, the rest of the cots were filled with other random guys; Ron, Neville, and a few others I hadn't bothered to take the time of learning the names of. I lay in the dark, waiting until I heard the rest of my dorm mates' breathing even out. It didn’t take long, after such a long day. Getting up, I tiptoed to Harry's bed and gently shook him awake.

"What?" He whispered loudly. He was clearly not happy to be woken up right after falling asleep.

"Come on, and bring your invisibility cloak." Harry groaned, but put on his glasses and sat up. It didn’t take much to get him to follow me. 

"Where are we going?" He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. 

"To the Room of Requirement, to be alone." Harry glared at me. Smirking in the dark, I shrugged and grabbed the cloak, handing it to Harry. I let out a soft giggle as he threw the cloak over us, effectively making us disappear from view. I loved getting him mad, it always ended well for both of us when he was.

"Shut up!” He hissed, pushing me out the dorm door. “I am _not_ getting detention because _you _wanted to snog in the R.O.R instead of in the dorm." Harry growled as I led the way out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Pulling him down the dark corridor to the room's hidden doors, I thought to myself, Well, we did _require_ it right then. As soon as we were inside, I flipped the cloak off and nearly knocked Harry down as I rounded on him for a kiss. (He maybe the "Boy Who Lived," but in our relationship, he's the bitch.) Our tongues danced and I massaged mine against his. I smirked when he moaned into my mouth.__

__My fingers toyed with the waist of Harry's jeans, and with a quick tug, pulled his shirt over his head. I pushed myself as close to him as I could, letting there be no mistake for him to feel how hard I was right then. His eyes flashed to mine quickly then away, as he tugged my shirt off._ _

___"Incendio."_ I pointed my finger to the fireplace, and immediately flames burst to life. It was sometimes easier for me to do non-verbal magic if I was feeling a high emotion, but either way, I could do some spells without a wand. Turning my attention back to my boyfriend, I took Harry down to the couch, having him lean against the back of it roughly as I nibbled a path from his mouth to his stomach. Harry’s breathing was more like panting then, and I could feel his cock swell under my chest. The jeans didn’t hide much from me. _ _

__"Bloody hell... come on Vince,” Harry whined, “don't leave it like that!" I grinned evilly, unbuttoned his jeans and obeyed him._ _

__~_ _

__I woke up with a jolt to a dimly lit room. Squinting, I looked around, seeing the coals in the fireplace were dead. My eyes widened, and I pulled my pocket watch out of my jeans, which were next to my head. _Funny, I don't remember falling aslee-- 8:45!__ _

__"Shit!" That woke Harry up. He struggled to a sitting position and I was already standing up and throwing on my shirt. "Classes started 10 minutes ago!" Harry repeated my curse and jumped up, pulling on various clothes. I concentrated and changed his jeans and shirt into the school uniforms. I did the same to mine._ _

__“What about our books?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid question._ _

__"Forget them, now come on!" I pulled Harry by the arm out the doors and down the halls to our Potions class. _Ugh._ Snape was a prick, and now that we were late on the first day, it was going to suck hard._ _

__"We're gonna get detention anyway..." I glanced at Harry, who was shrugging it off. He had the same feeling about Snape that I did. He should pay more attention to his magic skills, giving who he was, but hearing him basically say ‘fuck it’ about one was nothing unusual._ _

__"Why don't we just skip then?" Suddenly, I barely held back a yelp when we were both grabbed by the collars of our robes._ _

__"Skipping my class already, Potter and Richards?" I gulped. Play it cool…_ _

__"No sir, just a late start." I received a death glare from Snape._ _

__"Detention, tonight, scrubbing the classroom floors. Now get inside." He shoved us roughly through the door. I twisted away from him in irritation, fixing my collar where it was all bunched up. Without glancing up, I knew that all eyes were on us. I felt my face turn hot and red as I took my usual seat at the back of the class. As a general rule, I never sat near Harry during classes. I always sat near the back, as far away from the teacher as possible._ _

__I saw Hermione look back at me once, so I immediately tried to listen in on her conversation with Ron. It was before Snape got to the front of the classroom, and it was difficult, but I realized she was asking him if I could be a bad influence on Harry._ _

__I frowned and went back to copying the newest notes into my notes, which had begun to appear on the board in front of us. Suddenly, a bunched up piece of parchment landed on my desk. _O...k?_ I glanced sideways, and when I saw who threw it, shoved it angrily into my pocket. I was not in the mood to deal with Draco right then._ _

__We had just finished copying the notes, and Snape was just about to speak, when there was a knock on the door. Looking brassed off, Snape stalked to the door and stepped out. Everyone all looked at each other in confusion. We didn’t have to wait long, because the door opened again a few seconds later, and Snape walked in, looking paler than I thought possible._ _

__"Class dismissed," was all he said. I was out the door and halfway to the Common Room when Harry finally caught up with me._ _

__"What's wrong?" I didn't say anything, I couldn't. If I did, something would have come out that I would have regretted. "You can tell me, I hate when you don't talk." I sighed when we reached the fat lady's portrait. I said the password, and stepped inside the dark room. Picking my spot, I dropped into a chair in the darkest corner of the room. Harry grabbed another chair and sat by me in what I hoped was understanding silence. I glanced up at him sadly before I spoke._ _

__"Did you hear what Hermione asked Ron in class?" He shook his head. Of course not. "She asked him if he thought I was a bad influence on you. What the hell! It's not like I'm pressuring you to do drugs.” I ran a hand through my hair. “You know, I was always the odd-man-out in your little group, because I was the new-comer. The one who was a complete outcast with all groups. You don't know what it feels like walking in your shadow!"_ _

__I held back tears as I glared at the fire. Usually, I was stronger than that. _What is going on with me?_ Suddenly remembering the note from Draco, and I knew it was a note, because that was his style, I pulled it out of my pocket._ _

__"What's that?" Harry asked as I uncrumpled it. He carefully avoided my last statement, which was so like him. He didn’t want to fight, so he dropped it altogether. I shrugged and began to read the note to myself._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I hated to see Vince cry, because he did it so rarely. He held his emotions in check most of the time. Only when something really bothered him did he explode. Why would Hermione say that about him? I couldn’t believe that she would even think that Vince was a bad influence. 

"Vince...? Why don't we go upstairs for a while. Come on." I stood up and pulled him to is feet. Vince was so out of it, that he let me bring him to the dorm without any fight. Something definitely wasn't right. He was never this secluded, even at his worst. I knew I'd have to watch him. He was getting ready to do something bad. And that meant doing something bad to himself. 

Vince didn't show me what was in the note; he had thrown it into the fire almost immediately, but that was okay, because I thought he would tell me when he was ready. Carefully, I nudged Vince to lie down on his cot before snuggling up behind him. He just lay there against me without moving.

"I'm invited to the Malfoy's party in three days. That's what the note was." My eyes widened. I knew for a fact that Malfoy hated Vince. Why would he invite him to a party? Vince seemed to read my mind.

"I told you before that Draco Malfoy used to be my best friend; I was supposed to be a Slytherin. I guess his mother still thinks I am." Vince turned over to face me. He kissed me hard, not bothering with gentle foreplay, he ripped my shirt off, and began an attack of my chest. I moaned and arched my back when Vince's mouth closed over my nipple and sucked.

"Bloody hell!" I heard Vince chuckle. He licked a path to the other side of my chest. "Vince, we can't do this now. We still have classes..." Vince growled and looked up at me. I knew I had said the wrong thing. He got off of me and paced across the room while rubbing his crotch. I could hide my hard-on better with my uniform trousers, but he wore skinny jeans. I looked at the clock across the room. We had three minutes before the next classes of started.

"It's time to go...are you okay?" His head snapped up to mine. Blushing, he grabbed his books and leaned against the doorway, waiting for me. After putting my shirt back on and grabbing my stuff, we walked in comfortable silence toward our History of Magic class. 

 

Vince's POV

My dick throbbed with lack of attention as Harry and I walked toward our next class. I would be in a lot of pain later, but right then all I could think about was that damn note from Malfoy. How can I go? He had shunned me in front of everyone in first year, after Harry had rejected his friendship. I reread the note in my mind.

_Richards,_   
_My father invited you to his annual party in 3 days. It's formal dress, so don't wear any of your faggot shit._   
_~D~_

_What kind of invitation is that?!_ I couldn't believe I used to be friends with that dick. Sighing, I tried to put both problems out of my mind as we walked into the H.O.M room just as Professor Binns began the lesson. Harry went to sit with Ron and Hermione, and I sat against the wall to the side. Everything was normal, for the time being. All except the fact that Harry watched me closely for the first few minutes, but soon became entranced in the textbook Binns had us read. Everything the professor said sort of droned on as I spaced out. For some reason, I began to think about when Draco and I were younger and still friends.

_**Come on! My dad will kill me if we're caught here." I watched in horror as Draco sets a wandless jinx on a group of Muggle children. It didn’t get us in trouble to use wandless magic, since it wasn’t recorded by whatever watchful eye took care of that sort of thing. I regretted teaching him the trick, because even at ten Draco was an ass. As the kids cried out in fear and ran back to their parents, I pulled Draco through the brick wall and back into Diagon Alley. Draco frowned, not knowing why I was being so nervous, until he saw my father's face.** _

_**"Vincent! Malfoy! I told you never to go into the Muggle world without a chaperone." He backhanded me, and I held my face stoic, but was shocked when Draco spoke up.** _

_**"Mr. Richards, it was my fault. Vince even warned me." My eyes widened. Draco was always like his father. He never took the blame.** _

My thoughts were interrupted by Harry shaking me. He looked concerned, but I just stared back at him.

"Class is over." I nodded and got up, walking quickly by myself to our free bell hang out spot to wait, because I knew he'd wait back for the others to get out of their seats. As I walked, I felt someone watching me, the hair on the back of my neck prickling. Looking up, I saw Draco sitting in a nearby tree. One that he’d sat in many times before. He smirked at me before speaking.

"Hey Richards, where's your lover?" I started to just stalk passed Draco, but he jumped down and walked beside me. "So are you going to the party? I want to warn everyone." I rolled my eyes and sneered at him.

"No. I wouldn't want to wear some of my 'faggot shit' by accident." I shoved him out of the way and walked onto the stone bridge that led to another part of the castle. I lifted myself up onto the open windowsill and waited for Harry.

A few people walked by, laughing and enjoying their cliques. While I watched them, realized just how lonely I was. I wasn’t friends with many people, either from my own fault, or Draco’s, or my family’s. I was barely friends with the ones I had. Being the social pariah did that to my social life, I suppose. I also knew that soon, Harry would fight the Dark Lord, and become a hero. Again. It was a yearly thing, so I knew it was only a matter of time. I would be, once again, alone in this Godforsaken school. He would be surrounded by fans and friends, and I would just look on from afar until he wanted to remember his boyfriend. Looking outward, I thought about jumping. Just ending it all. My life had nothing for me to look forward to, because Harry was my everything, and without him…my life was blank.

An Eagle-owl flew over to the opposite window and perched, staring at me. It was pitch black, with bright amber eyes. It had been a long time since I’d seen it in person, but I knew without a doubt that it was Draco's. I was about to hex it out of spite, when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking toward me. I untied the note from its foot and shooed it away, shoving the note in my robe pocket.

"Who's owl was that?" Hermione asked me. It sounded like she was trying to make any sort of neutral conversation, because she must have known whose it was, after so many years. Harry must have said something to her about what I heard in class. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk to her.

"I don't know. I'll have to read the letter." But I didn’t. At least not with them all standing there. I wouldn’t be able to lie to them about who it was from. Harry frowned and put his arm around my hip, which surprised me. In the Common Room was one thing, but PDA out on castle grounds wasn’t normal for either of us. I leaned into his body and watched Ron cringe. Sighing, I changed the subject. "Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I felt Harry stiffen and shook my head lightly. I had no qualms about sneaking out after dark, and neither did the others, now that they’d done it so many times.

The other two smiled and nodded. I would always pay for them to go, because I had the cash. Ron had gotten over his fear of taking charity, even though that wasn’t why I did it. Paying for allies was about the best I could do to try to fit in with them. I hated the dollars-to-pounds-to-wizard coins thing, although I had all of them, in case my father and I went to Muggle London, America, or stayed in Wizarding England during the summer.

When the conversation hit a block, I made the excuse that I was hungry, and left the three others. As soon as I entered the Great Hall, I sat down heavily at the long table, opening the envelope and reading the small note.

_Why won't you listen to me? Meet me by the woods before dark._   
_~D~_

I groaned and tossed the open note on the table. _Screw this, I'm not going..._ Flipping my hair out of my eyes, I lay my head down on my folded arms. Doing little circles with my fingers, I made neon blue squiggly designs in the air. I must have stayed there for more than ten minutes, so, slowly I got up and walked to my next class.

 

Draco's POV

I watched Richards walk away from the Golden Trio and into the castle. I followed at a safe distance, until I saw him walk into the Great Hall. Hiding behind a pillar, I watched as he opened the note I sent him, read it quickly and threw it on the table, groaning. He lay his head down and made weird designs with his fingers. It was then that I knew he wouldn't meet me, so I turned around and walked to Muggle Studies. _Ugh._ Sitting in the back, I watched for Richards to walk in. The other three were already there, and there was only one other seat. Near me. _Great..._

I saw the look on his face when he noticed that he had no choice but to sit by me. I knew Potter was giving him a sympathetic look. Richards dropped his bag onto the desk and put his head down. My heart beat fast when I realized what had been happening with him. _He's regressing again._ I tuned out the teacher as she began a speech of the Americans fighting Britain in 17-something. _Who cares?_ She would ask Richards questions, one right after another, as if he had all the answers. He shrugged them off most of the time. 

"Richards, you have detention with me tonight." He looked up slowly.

"Can't. Got it with Snape." The teacher's face reddened. I smirked. Richards would have made a good Slytherin. However, that was the last straw for her.

"Out! Get out of my classroom!" Richards got up and walked out calmly. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the razor blade held onto his arm by a piece of string. _Oh God!_


	3. 3

Vince's POV

_So if you love me let me go_  
_And run away before I know_  
_My heart is just too dark to care_  
_I can't destroy what isn't there_  
_Deliver me into my fate_  
_If I'm alone I cannot hate_  
_I don't deserve to have you_  
_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_  
_If I can change I hope I never know_  
_I still press your letters to my lips_  
_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_  
_I couldn't face a life without your lights_  
_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_  
_So save your breath, I will not care_  
_I think I made it very clear_  
_You couldn't hate enough to love_  
_Is that supposed to be enough?_  
_I only wish you weren't my friend_  
_Then I could hurt you in the end_  
_I never claimed to be a saint_  
_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_  
_It took the death of hope to let you go..._

Rumors were going around that someone was trying to infiltrate the castle. Snape was in charge of picking older students and teachers to guard the entrances of the school. I had learned this in detention in Snape's room.  
Harry had been on the other side of the room, scrubbing the floor, and I was by Snape's desk putting his collection of class potions in order. After a while, I got nosy, and opened the desk to look inside. There was a list of people who were in seemingly to be put in charge of something. It seemed really stupid that he’d left it where anyone could have found it, but it wasn’t my problem.

_**Students – Faculty** _

_Chang, C_  
_Potter, H_  
_Richards, V_  
_Lovegood, L_  
_Thomas, D_  
_Zabini, B_

There were no teachers listed yes, but I was placed with Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and that Blaise kid friend of Draco’s. What the hell? I showed Harry, who was just as pissed. Neither of us thought being put in the same group as a Slytherin, especially one we knew was probably a Death Eater.  
Snape hadn't been there since our detention started. He for some reason had trusted us enough to stay focused on our punishment and not fuck around. He didn’t know me that well I smiled evilly and looked over at Harry, who knew what I wanted to do. He shook his head and blushed.

"We can't, he could come back." I growled softly at his excuse and walked over to him.

"Well, then we'll just have to be quick." I shoved Harry against a desk, more rough than I normally was with him, but that thought didn’t stop me. I lay him down and my hand immediately went up his jeans clad leg to his crotch. I pulled the button undone, and Harry moaned loudly in surprise as I began stroking his already semi-hard cock. I didn't let up the hand-job until he was panting my name.

"Vince...bloody hell, do it faster!" I shook my head.

"No. We need to draw it out. It's better." I kissed him fiercely, and I felt his body stiffen.

Harry arched his back as I gently rubbed his slit with my thumb. I lowered my head and licked him. I heard him gasp, and I smirked, letting up and putting him away. He zipped up his jeans and I went back to sorting potions as if nothing had happened. He'd be pissed that I left him with a rod-on, but he was right; Snape could have come back at any time.

About half a minute later, Snape opened the door and dismissed us. We could have been caught, and that turned me on more than giving Harry head. Except, I didn’t want sex. I grabbed my bag and Harry's hand and together we walked back to the common room. I went into the dorm alone. I had things to do that couldn't wait, and it didn't involve fucking.

 

Draco's POV

_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_Take the fight from the kid_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Sit back, relapse again_  
_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_Take the fight from the kid_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_  
_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_  
_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_  
_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

No one knew the real Vince Richards. I didn't. His father didn't. Potter definitely didn't. All I knew was that he was a person with a lot of pain inside and had no way of venting. I looked up as the twin black Eagle-owl of mine landed on the windowsill. Its bright green eyes burned into mine as I untied the note from its leg.

_**Draco,** _  
_**You wanted to meet me by the woods last night. Meet me tonight after hours. I need to talk to you.** _  
_**~V~** _

Something was seriously wrong if Richar—Vince actually wanted to talk to me after what I did to him in first year. I doubt he’d forgiven me for it. For shunning my best friend. It wasn't his fault the Sorting Hat made a bad call. I wrote an agreement note and sent the bird on its way. I lay down on my cot  
and stared at the ceiling. Vince was going back to his depressed, darker self. Being the suicidal kid he was had overridden all the therapy he’d been given.

"Damn it." I felt like such a sod. Why was I a dick to him? He used to be my best friend, we’d been closer than any other relative I had. Rolling over, I closed my eyes and couldn’t help but relive the horror of the first time I found him cutting himself.

_"Hey Vince, can I borrow your book? I need to-" I saw Vince's head snap up. He was sitting on the bed in one of our guest bedrooms. Tears were running down his face as he held the razor over his bleeding wrists._

_"God, Draco!" He tried to hide the bloody razor, and his hands, but there was no way I couldn’t have seen them. "It's not what it looks like!" He turned his head slightly so I could see the red welt mark on the side of his face. I ignored his excuses and pulled out my wand._

_"Ferula." Even though we were only ten, Vince and I had learned different spells. Even though we weren’t allowed to do magic out of school, we did, our fathers were too wealthy to care about that. Bandages covered his wrists. I took the razor and walked out of the room without saying another word._

 

Vince's POV

After the curfew bell sounded, I 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak and sneaked out to meet Draco. My arm burned slightly, the material of my hoodie catching raw skin, but I was used to the pain by now. I crept out of the building and down to the tree line. I could see Draco's white blonde hair, even in the darkness. He stood up and leaned against a tree, obvious having waited a while. I sighed, realizing he still couldn't see me. I flipped off the cloak and walked past him, a little further into the woods. Draco followed, but I knew he didn't want to.

"Draco...I can't deal with this anymore. I feel like I'm slowly fading away..." I lifted my arms to show him my fresh wounds. "This is all I can do to feel anything anymore." I saw Draco's eyes widen.

"Potter doesn't know..." It wasn't a question, but an accusation. I shook my head. Bringing a hand through my hair, I began pacing. Draco didn’t say a word as I walked a small path into the fallen leaves. Stopping suddenly, I walked over to a big boulder and climbed up, sitting down. I was too edgy, but I needed to sit. Draco pulled out his wand.

"Ferula." Bandages began to wrap around my arm. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, so I looked away, not knowing what to say to him. It brought back bad memories. Then, suddenly, I did know what I was going to say.

"I'm coming to the party. Warn your friends." I leaped off the boulder and picked the cloak off the ground, put it on and raced back to the castle. It was dangerous to meet so far away, but I hadn’t been thinking clearly when I wrote the note to him in the first place.

I crept silently past two prefects sucking face in the hall, and up the flights of stairs to the fat lady's portrait. I whispered the password and all but ran up the stairs to the tower. Once in the dorm, I dropped the invisibility cloak on a chair and hopped into bed, only to be tackled by someone.  
"Where were you?" Harry hissed. I pushed him to the side and pulled off my shirt.

"I met Draco to talk to him about his stupid party." I pushed my jeans down and crawled back into bed. "I'm going after all." Harry stiffened. I grimaced as he moved away from me. "Harry...it's not that bad. I'm just gonna show up, say hi, have a few drinks, and leave. If it makes you feel better, you can help me get dressed. Damn thing's formal." Harry kissed me but didn't say anything else as we lay there.

I woke up a few minutes before I actually had to get up. In order to pass Potions, I had to clean Snape's room, and put all of his classroom potions in order. They were a mess, and I suspected he did it on purpose to give me something to do. Ugh. It was like detention. Being careful not to wake Harry up, I crawled out of bed and got dressed in the dark.

When I wore my robes for class, I tended to wear whatever the hell I wanted underneath, and not many teachers gave me shit, although that might have been because I was liable to have a meltdown. So, dressed in bright orange jeans and a green shirt, I grabbed my bag and Walkman, rushing out the door and toward the dungeons.

After what felt like 3 torturous hours, kids began to file into the classroom. I stood up from the floor and dropped into a seat next to Harry. He was surprised to see me, I could tell, because his hand went to mine in habit. We never held hands in class; it was just easier not to. I saw Draco walk in, looking slightly messy. Rolling my eyes, I wrote down a note to Harry in a special notebook I got from a little shop in Diagon Alley. It was kind of like Tom Riddle's journal, from what Harry had told me, only the set would send to each other.

_He's been snogging with some girl._  
_**I see this. What were you doing here so early?** _  
_Because I suck at all things wizarding, in order to pass, I need extra credit._  
_**Hmm...** _

I closed my notebook and tried to find out where we were in the lesson. I had no idea; I was immediately lost. Like usual.

"Can anyone tell me when you would use this?" Hermione's hand shot up so fast she could have thrown her arm out of socket. Rolling my eyes, I leaned back in my seat. "Richards, could you enlighten us?" I shrugged.

"Nope." The other kids snickered as Snape's face reddened. I was one of the very few who dared to talk back to him. When Snape glared at me, I knew I was in deep shit. "Uh..don't you use it when you want to immobilize dragons?” It was a shot in the dark, but it looks like fire, so I guessed.

"Hmm...yes. I'm surprised you would know." Looking down, I blushed, embarrassed to have him degrade me that way. I knew Hermione was giving me a death glare. I always hated bringing attention to myself, and getting called on for answers was something I hated. _Damn it..._

Snape continued on with the lesson. I tried to understand, but was having no such luck. The measurements were weird, and the ingredients were stuff I'd never heard of. _Fuck..._ I flipped my hair in boredom, and glanced at Draco. He was watching me. _What the hell?_

After class, I stayed after to work on cleaning again. It would take forever to put the potions in order, so I started on putting different tools away. _Why would he have a saw?_ I shook my head and picked it up, walking toward the back room in his classroom.

"Professor, where do you want this-" My eyes widened and the saw dropped from my hand, the clatter muffled in my ears. Holy hell! Snape was standing behind his desk, shirtless. Everything happened so fast, it was all a blur. One minute I was standing in the doorway of Snape’s back room, the next I was making out with him! _Oh my God! I'm a man-whore!_ I kissed a path down Snape’s chest to his waist, where, as soon as possible, I unbuttoned and unzipped them. Pushing them down, I panted in perverted excitement. Snape growled and grabbed my head. This was the first time I had ever been the bitch...


	4. 4

Vince's POV

 _Some say the end is near._  
_Some say we'll see Armageddon soon._  
_I certainly hope we will._  
_I sure could use a vacation from this_  
_Bullshit three ring circus sideshow of_  
_Freaks here in this hopeless fucking hole we call LA_  
_The only way to fix it is to flush it all away._  
_Any fucking time. Any fucking day._  
_Learn to swim, I'll see you down in Arizona bay._  
_Some say a comet will fall from the sky._  
_Followed by meteor showers and tidal waves._  
_Followed by fault lines that cannot sit still._  
_Followed by millions of dumbfounded dipshits._  
_Some say the end is near._  
_Some say we'll see Armageddon soon._  
_I certainly hope we will cuz_  
_I sure could use a vacation from this_  
_Stupid shit, silly shit, stupid shit..._  
_One great big festering neon distraction,_  
_I've a suggestion to keep you all occupied._  
_Learn to swim. Learn to swim. Learn to swim…_  
_Mum's gonna fix it all soon._  
_Mum's comin' round to put it back the way it ought to be…_

I stared out at the Womping Willow as I listened to my Walkman. Why did I go to these extremes? Fucking a teacher? What the hell! The worst part was that it was good. Really good. I enjoyed being bent over and fucked, moaning and sobbing for more. _I’m disgusting…_

_Cuz I'm praying for rain_  
_And I'm praying for tidal waves_  
_I wanna see the ground give way._  
_I wanna watch it all go down._  
_Mum please flush it all away._  
_I wanna see it go right in and down._  
_I wanna watch it go right in._  
_Watch you flush it all away._  
_Time to bring it down again._  
_Don't just call me pessimist._  
_Try and read between the lines._  
_I can't imagine why you wouldn't_  
_Welcome any change, my friend._  
_I wanna see it come down._  
_Come down._  
_Suck it down._  
_Flush it down._

The heavy beats of Tool were the perfect remedy for my fucked up life. I played the music as loud as possible, but my mind kept going back to the back room of Snape's classroom. Seeing myself sucking his cock like a whore. I cheated on Harry! I willingly cheated on someone who helped me through so much. I'm such a prick. 

I frowned when I saw Harry walking toward me, pulling my hood up and hugged my knees.

"What's wrong?" I must have looked as broken as I felt for Harry to notice, he wasn’t the most observant. I shook my head.

"Nothing." He didn't seem convinced, but he sat down next to me and kissed me softly. He took one of the earbuds out of my ear and put it in his own. Harry made a face at the harshness of Maynard's lyrics. I chuckled and leaned against him, trying hard to pretend everything was alright. Suddenly, Draco walked up to us. Harry stiffened when Draco loomed over the top of us. He was ready to pull his wand if Draco tried anything.

"Richards, my father has requested you bring a date." He crossed his arms and smirked at me. I growled.

"Are you with Pansy?" He nodded. "Damn." I glanced at Draco, then at Harry. "Do you think I could make Hermione look like a Slytherin?" Harry's eyes widened. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away, clearly realizing our conversation was over. I was genuinely surprised he hadn't said anything shitty to Harry.

"Come on, we have to tell someone about what she's gonna be doing." Harry laughed and together we walked to the Gryffindor common room. I wish I could have been as lighthearted as Harry was about the situation. I put the familiar mask on, covering my real feelings as we found Hermione and Ron by the fireplace. 

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! If you think I'm going to a Slytherin party, you have another thing coming, Vince." I made puppy-dog eyes at her, pouting slightly.

"Hermione, when do you ever get invited to any party? Does it matter if it's one for a bunch of Slytherins? Plus, I can make you look amazing. All you need is straight hair, some black eyeliner, and a nice black dress." Hermione rolled her eyes. I grinned, knowing she would say yes; she wanted to do things besides homework, even if the other guys didn’t see that.

"It's not like you'll have to dance with anyone but me, and you won't have to stay for long." Ron glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, making him back off. He wouldn’t talk about his own feelings for her, so he had no right to say shit. He didn’t own her. 

So, it was scheduled that after classes let out for the day I would set to work on making Hermione Granger look like a full-blood Slytherin. After sneaking some of the girls’ fashion magazines, I figured out what I’d do with her. 

Later that night, after several hours working on Hermione’s overall look, I led her out of the girls’ dorm room. 

"Introducing the new and improved, Hermione Granger!" I announced from the girl's stairs. I walked down first, holding my hand out to help her walk down the steps. “Of course, there wasn’t much to improve on.”

As soon as we were into the light, I heard Ron and Harry gasp. I smiled up at my handiwork. Hermione wore a dramatic smoky eye shadow, black winged eyeliner, mascara, and a light lip gloss. Her dress was black silk for the bodice, and green silk and tulle and black lace for the skirt. The heels were a black stiletto that she borrowed from another girl, and all together, she looked almost like a product of 10 generations of Slytherins. My job was complete.

Hermione blushed at the compliment, smiled, and sat down in a chair. I checked the clock on the fireplace mantle, and saw that I had twenty minutes to get ready. I ran up the stairs again to the boys’ dorm and jumped in the shower. Less than ten minutes later, I was out and in my boxers, towel-drying my hair.

I ran out into the dorm room and saw my suit lying on the bed. Harry stood next to it. I smiled gratefully, feeling a stab of guilt, and pulled on my trousers, Harry helping me get the dark green shirt on. I shrugged into the black suit jacket and kissed Harry, distracting him from putting the black tie around my neck. I pulled him closer to me, so we were grinding our hips together. I moaned as Harry nibbled at my neck.

Startled, I pulled away and growled at the knock on the door. Harry finished tying the tie and I ran back into the bathroom to straighten my hair. No eyeliner tonight... Hearing Ron ask Harry if I was ready, I dropped the magic-powered hair straightener on the counter and went into the common room, where I would bring Hermione to the Headmaster’s office to Floo to the party.

We hurried down the corridors, Hermione red-faced at the attention she was getting from passing classmates. When we finally got into the office, I pulled her to stand near me in the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Flooing powder. 

"Malfoy Manor!" I held on to Hermione as we Flooed to Draco's house. As soon as we entered, we were greeted by countless Slytherin alumni. The Zabini family shook our hands, and I saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting by Draco at a table in the corner. I swallowed and gripped Hermione's arm as I saw Draco's posse all get up at once and start walking toward us. The whole lot of them smirked at us when they stopped in front of where we were standing.

"Hey, Richards, I'm surprised you didn't bring Potter in a dress." I growled, but thankfully, Hermione squeezed my hand.

"Yea, well, Hermione looks better than he does. I know, I tried." Blaise's eyes widened. He wasn't used to me talking back to him.

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked up at Lucius Malfoy. _Why isn't he in jail?_

"It's good to see you again, Richards. You've grown quite a lot taller since the last time I saw you. It’s been some time since your father has come over from the States" I swallowed.

"It's nice to see you again too, sir. And you know how busy he is with the MACUSA." I shook his hand and introduced him to 'Eliza'. He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly all but recognizing her, but said nothing. Lucius nodded at his son and walked away, saying hello to other guests.

I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding and led Hermione to the table with the rest of the students. Pansy growled at Hermione, until she caught my death-glare. I may be a faggot to everyone, but I was still really powerful. They all had a reason to fear me, they knew my father’s power had made its way to me.

Hermione was edgy as she sat against the wall. We’d eaten dinner, crown of lamb with other brilliant sides, and ice cream served with crème de menthe. As the house elves took care of the dirty plates and leftovers, Hermione glowering in frustration, I stretched my legs out under the table while the string quartet played a song. 

Adults wandered onto the dance floor and began a medium paced waltz of sorts. I slouched in my chair as I sipped some water. Another song played, and when I looked up, I saw that Hermione was watching the dancers longingly. The other kids were all talking together, and I felt bad for bringing Hermione to a party and doing nothing.

I blew out a breath and stood up, offering my hand to her. She blushed and accepted. I brought her out onto the dance floor and held her as we danced together. The adults whispered as I twirled Hermione around. She was grinning ear to ear as the adults stopped dancing to watch. I felt my face get hot, but thankfully, the song ended. The crowd applauded, and I would have left the floor, but the band started up another song, which I felt obligated to dance with Hermione to. After that song ended though, I all but dragged Hermione back to the table. Pansy tapped my arm.

"Can I dance with you next?" I was about to speak, when Draco interrupted me.

"Actually, the rest of the students are coming with me to hang out now." I gave him a kind of look that asked, 'Yeah? And?' I saw the rest of the guys smirk. Shit. Hermione laid a hand on my arm, and I realized that I was making fists, tensing up, and ready for a fight. Nodding thanks, I turned back to Draco.

"Uh...sure. Hermione, can you tell Harry what's going down? I don't think you're going to want to stay here." She nodded, and we walked to the fireplace. “I’m sorry I didn’t treat you very good. I should have danced with you more.” 

“It’s fine, I can understand why you felt uncomfortable being here. I felt it too. If there’s ever another party, I’m sure you’ll make up for it. Besides, the best part was getting ready for the party.” She winked and I couldn’t help but smile back as she grabbed a handful of Flooing powder. 

"Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts!" In a burst of flames, she was gone.

Turning around, I walked back into the ballroom and found Draco, Blaise, Crab, and Goyle, amongst others, walking into the hall on the other side. Avoiding people I’d known most of my life, I followed the group of students through halls I had seen many times. Draco made that annoying smirk as he waited for me to go into the room he’d chosen.

_________________________________________________________

Draco's POV

Vince looked uncomfortable as he sat alone on a couch. Pansy ran up and jumped next to him. He scooted over to the edge of the seat. I knew how much he disliked her, and I could see why, as someone who hadn’t known her like I did.

"So what are we going to do?" Pansy could be so dense sometimes. Scowling at her, I sat on a stool and waited for everyone's attention. It was rather juvenile, but there were ulterior motives for everything.

"Name of the game is Truth or Dare." The guys high-fived each other and the three girls and Vince rolled their eyes. I walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle. Nine heads snapped to me.

"That's right, we're using a truth potion." Glancing at Vince, I saw him rubbing his wrists. The rest of the group pushed the furniture out of the way and sat in a circle on the floor.

-

"Truth." I smirked. I had nothing to hide anyway.

"When did you lose your v-card?" My eyes widened. Vince was plastered. Blaise had brought fire-whiskey hidden in his coat. We had passed it around, but Vince laid down the stuff hard. It wasn’t just the fact that he was at the party that had him drinking so heavily.

"Fourth year." I wasn't ashamed to say it, even if I could've lied. Vince leaned against Pansy's shoulder.

"Okay Zabini, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Blaise rubbed his head and scowled at Pansy.

"Dare...oh shit no!" Everyone laughed. Pansy rubbed her hands together and glanced at Vince.

"I dare you to kiss Vince on the lips." Vince's head jerked up. He frowned and stood up. Blaise looked horrified, but determined.

"Don't you fucking think about it Blaise." Vince was completely sober now. And extremely pissed. And lethal. He almost looked like Uncle Sev when he narrowed his eyes at Blaise. 

"I can't back out of a dare. I'm not a pussy." Blaise ran up to Vince and kissed him. My fist clenched. Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, Vince used an uppercut to Blaise's chin, which sent him flying back and falling into a screaming Pansy’s lap.

Vince picked his coat and stormed out the door. I found myself running after him, but by the time I caught up to him, he was already across the dance floor and into the Flooing room.

"Shit..."

_________________________________________________________

Vince's POV

I didn't realize I could punch that hard. My knuckles stung when I reached into the Floo powder jar.

"Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts!" Less than five minutes later, I was walking through the doorway to my dorm room. My eyes widened and my jacket dropped to the ground at what I saw. Harry had Ginny on the bed, my bed, sucking face with her.

"Potter!" I screamed. Ginny shrieked and nearly made Harry fall on the floor. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I turned on my heal and left. I ran all the way to the dungeons. I knew where Draco's dorm room was, and I knew the password to get into the Slytherin common room. 

No one paid attention to me, because everyone always thought of me as a Slytherin anyway. Everyone seemed to know that the Sorting Hat had fucked up. Opening Draco's door, I glared at his roommate. He went pale and rushed out. I sat down on what I figured was Draco's bed, considering there were only two beds, and fell back. Tears ran down my face as I curled up on the cot.


End file.
